Rotten Apple
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: The Apple Family is a large thing, and they are spread all through out Equestria. Which means that it isn't a surprise when Apple Burst comes into town for a visit. What is a surprise is just how unlike the rest of the Apple family she is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is one of my many stories that I'll be writing. It's a part of my Family Series, and I do hope that you all enjoy it. I'll be experimenting with Applejack and an Oc of mine for the most part in this little ficlet, so I would really like some input on it. c:

* * *

"Trust me, I don't want her here any more than you do," grumbled Applejack, ears flattening against her skull.

"Then tell Granny Smith that she has to go elsewhere! You're older then I am, she'll listen to you more!" cried Apple Bloom, prancing about so that she was once more standing in front of her older sister.

Applejack snorted and shook her head. "Not fer this, she won't. Family's family, Applejack, that's what she'll say to me. Family's family and we can't turn down family."

And then Granny Smitth would look at her, eyes narrowed and so disappointed, because that was something Applejack should already know. Did already know. Had heard it far, far too often when she was growing up, until each word, each lilt, it was all memorized.

Now she could even hear Granny Smith's voice in her mind, echoing those exact words.

Wait. No, that wasn't in her mind.

Applejack blinked, turning around and watching in confusion as Granny Smith hobbled down the steps of the old farmhouse, cane in hand and that familiar look in her eyes. "That's right, you heard me. Family is family and we can't turn down family, Apple Bloom."

Beside Applejack, the young mare all but wilted. Ears drooped and tail suddenly dragging the ground, unable to withstand the elderly mare's dissapointment. "But Granny - "

"No butts! No tails, either! Apple Burst is a'comin' and that's all there is to it," countered Granny Smith, cutting off her youngest grand-daughter. "Didn't I just tell you why?"

Apple Bloom nodded quickly, before Granny Smith could repeat herself for a third time. "Yes, yes! You did! I just...Oh, never mind."

Clucking her tongue, Granny Smith slowly made her way over to the two younger mares. "It ain't all bad, my dearies. Maybe you'll learn something new about the family while she's here."

Trying hard not to roll her eyes, because that is disrespectful and she hated the look Granny Smith gave her when she was disrespectful, Applejack nodded. "Course we will, Granny. Ya always learn somethin' new from family."

"Yeah, even if it is that you still hate them," grumbled Apple Bloom, sullenly dropping onto her haunches.

Applejack snorted, kicking a cloud of dust at her sister with a hind-hoof. "See? Even Apple Bloom gets that part! You know she just don't wanna share her room with nopony again."

It was a good thing that her hearing was going, and going fast, all too fast, because Granny Smith just nodded along as though Apple Bloom had said something great and inspiring. "A young mare needs to learn to share."

"Yup, yup, course they do. What did ya come out here for again, Granny?" questioned Applejack, already trying to steer the elderly mare back towards the farm house. The heat wasn't good for her, after all.

They were almost to the steps when Granny Smith stopped, lips smacking together in amusement. "That's it! I wanted to tell you that your cousin's train'll be here tonight. Would you be a dearie and pick her up for me? This old bones won't make it that far today, I don't think."

"Of course I will," agreed Applejack, without missing a beat. She used her nose to gently guide her grandmother up the first step and the second, until she was walking into the house on her own.

Which was a good thing, because the clouds were all starting to clear up and Applejack still had a lot of work to do out in the fields, if she was going to make a stop at the trainstation that evening. Shaking her head, the mare pulled a face and turned around, to start back towards their fields.

Apple Bloom had to jog to keep up with her sister. "Hey! No, that's not fair! You could have told her no!"

"Jus' drop it, Apple Bloom. Our cousin'll be here this evenin', and there ain't no stoppin' it." grumbled Applejack, making an abrupt stop by one of the many apple trees that littered their orchard and kicking out with her hind hooves, as hard as she could.

"But-"

Apples fell from the now shaking branches and Applejack dropped back onto all fours. "Drop it, Apple Bloom. Jus'...Jus' let it be."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The Ponyville train station was never a crowded thing, because most ponies just stayed in the small town and no one often came in to visit. Not much to be seen in Applejack's home town, after all, and on that day, she stood waiting on her own.

Whistle Stop stood off to the side, giving the young mare a slight smile every now and then but mostly just watching the tracks. And then when the single beam of light appeared in the distance, he pursed his lips together and whistled, loud and long and hard.

"Make way for leavin' passengers," he called, voice low and heavy. Whistle Stop gave Applejack a meaningful glance, staring at her until the mare took a few steps backwards, and then nodding.

It took another few minutes until the train finally slowed to a stop, wheels screeching as they locked into place. The door whining as it opened, revealing a young mare with bright eyes and dark hair, sheared short in the back and bangs hanging far into her face.

Applejack offered her a smile, trying hard not to sound strained or forced. "Apple Burst! Was the train ride okay?"

"It was fine," muttered the new comer, stepping off the train. She bumped her shoulder into Whistle Stop's, casting the stallion a sour look when she did. "Hot as the desert. You all not have air conditioning out here?"

Smile wilting some, Applejack gave a short bark of laughter. "Course we do. We just don't use it in the fall."

-x-x-x-x-

And that was how it went, picking up Apple Burst. All that was said between the two cousins, before they started the long trek through town and back to Sweet Apple Acres. Just a few words and still, Applejack already wished that the week was over.

-x-x-x-x-

"There you are!" cried Granny Smith, letting her rocker creak to a stop when the two younger mares appeared on the path. "Oh my, you have grown so much!"

"I haven't grown at all since the last time you saw me," grumbled Apple Burst, but she plodded up the steps and over to the old mare all the same. Let Granny Smith throw hooves around her in a hug and just stood there, lips pulled into a frown.

"Nonsense, nonsense, you've gotten much bigger!" insisted Granny Smith, when she finally pulled away. The green mare looked from Apple Burst to Applejack, and her grin widened that much more, revealing toothless gums. "Isn't that right, Applejack?"

"Uh, yeah, Granny. She's a grown mare now, I'd say." confirmed Applejack, casting her cousin a knowing look. The type that said she understood how awkward this was but that she needed to be quiet anyway, and Apple Burst just rolled her eyes and shook her head and didn't care at all.

The dark red pony moved away from her family, until she was standing just outside the front door. "I ain't grown at all. Now ya'll got a room for me or don't you?"

-x-x-x-

They stared each other down from opposite sides of the room, Apple Bloom and Apple Burst. Both still standing, both scowling, ears flattened against their heads and eyes narrowed, because they never had gotten along, even when they were younger.

Now, they're both almost full grown and neither have their Cutie Marks and they still hate each other because they are just

so

very

different.

"I ain't givin' ya my bed," snarled Apple Bloom.

Apple Burst snorted, pawing the ground with one front hoof. "I wouldn't want to sleep in your bed. Who knows what all you've gotten in it?"

-x-x-x-

Applejack dropped down onto the chair next to her friend, letting her head sink down onto the table.

Fluttershy gave her a soft smile, pulling her mug of tea closer to her. "You look tired. Is everything okay?"

The orange coated mare just groaned, closing her eyes.

"Oh, that doesn't sound very good at all. Troubles at home?" questioned Fluttershy, taking a sip out of her tea. It was mint and honey, warm in the chill fall air.

Another groan.

Fluttershy nodded. "That must be very hard. Maybe you would want to tell me with more words as to what's going on?"

Opening her eyes, Applejack peered up at her pegasus friend. "It's mah cousin, Fluttershy. Apple Burst is in town, and Granny Smith says I have ta show her around tomorrow."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Using her free hand, Fluttershy pushed the second cup of tea over to the Earth pony.

"But it is, Fluttershy! Ya don't know her. Apple Burst is a menace! She's mean and nasty and a liar too, always breakin' things and fibbin' and throwin' these hissy fits," complained Applejack. She sat up but didn't touch the tea, instead throwing her hooves up into the air as she spoke.

It wasn't an exaggeration, as far as she was concerned. The way that Apple Burst pulled those faces, the way she snorted and stomped the ground and acted as though everything should be all about her. It was nothing less then a temper tantrum, and Applejack just didn't want to deal with it, not at all, not at all, not at all.

Letting herself drop back down on the table, Applejack gave another loud sigh. "I just wish that she'd go back home."

Fluttershy frowned, and there was disapprovale barely hidden in her gaze. "That isn't a very nice thing to say, Applejack. Maybe she acts that way because no one's giving her a chance? The two of you should come by my house tomorrow, I'd love to meet her."

"You say that now, but you'll regret it in the morning," grumbled Applejack.

Fluttershy just frowned at her.

"Fine, fine! I'll bring her over to your house tomorrow," agreed Applejack, unhappily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'd love to hear what people think of Apple Burst. I enjoy writing this story, and I do love exploring the depths of the Apple family. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"We're what?" asked Apple Burst. She gave a disbelieving snort and shook her head, black bangs going every which way.

Applejack couldn't help but wish that she was able to cut them off. Couldn't understand how anypony was able to deal with hair in their eyes, tickling at their nose and blocking their sight.

Then she caught sight of the scowl on her cousin's face and found herself scowling right back, nose wrinkling and eyes narrowed.

"We're gonna go over to a friend o' mines today," repeated Applejack, not even bothering to attempt to smile.

She didn't need to right then, with Granny Smith downstairs and Apple Bloom already on her way to school. Didn't need too, so she didn't try. Had grown tired of that many days

weeks

months

years

visits ago, back when they were both small fillies and Applejack still had parents to run too when she was upset.

"If they're friends with you, then I don't want to meet them," snapped Apple Burst, and she didn't wait even a moment before turning her back on Applejack, looking out the bedroom window instead.

"Did ah ask yah if yah wanted to meet them?" Applejack rolled her eyes at the other mare, and how long ago was the last time that she had pouted over something?

It was years ago, she was certain. Then Apple Bloom had come along and she just wasn't able to do it anymore, had too many other things to be doing. More important things.

Turning around, Applejack trotted over to the doorway and paused just for a moment. "We're gonna leave right afta' breakfast."

-x-x-x-

At Sweet Apple Acres, mealtime is a very important thing. It's one of the few times of the day that isn't for working or friends, but sitting down with the family and taking a deep breath. It was a time for relaxing and planning and discussing things that weren't meant for the ears of those outside the family.

No meal was quite as important as breakfast either, when the young ones were out of the way and the meal was fresh and hot and large, so that everypony could have something to eat before starting the days hard work.

That breakfast was no different, much to Applejack's displeasure.

Granny Smith sat at the head of the table, and Big Macintosh had taken up the seat directly to her right. Caramel was there too, and the orange mare cast him a small smile as she sat down the last plate of warm biscuits.

Those things were all good.

"Mornin', everyone." said Applejack, moving to take her usual seat. It was the chair right beside Caramel, who sat eyeing the plate of scrambled eggs hungrily. At the last moment though, Apple Burst scooted around her and took that seat instead.

That was when the good began to crack

shatter

twist

break, and it was all that Applejack could do to keep that fake little smile on her face. "Uh, Apple Burst, I get that yah don't normally eat here 'nd all, but that's kinda mah chair."

The dark filly looked up, and for the briefest of moments she just looked confused. Then the scowl was on her face and it was very fitting indeed. "Rea-"

"There are plenty of other chairs, dearie," interrupted Granny Smith, as though she didn't even realize that her niece was talking. Probably hadn't, mind far too wrapped up in other things, far more important matters. "Take a seat so we can start eatin', before Caramel washes us all away."

Said stallions gaze abruptly switched from the food to offering the elderly mare a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his head with one hoof, ruffling the dark blond hair. "Sorry, ma'am. I'm just mighty hungry this mornin' and, well, that smells right good."

Granny Smith nodded and hummed and tutted, and then she gave Applejack a rather pointed look. The young mare wasted no time in taking a different chair, one on the opposite side of the table from Apple Burst.

"There we are. See? One chair's just as good as the other," said Granny Smith, and she leaned forward in her seat, picking up a biscuit with a trembling hoof.

That one action set off a flurry of motion, as everypony scrambled to fill their plates. Eggs and bacon and sausage. Pancakes and waffles and apple butter. And, of course, more then enough biscuits to fill them all and still have some for later, wrapped up in clean handkerchiefs and brought out into the orchard for a snack later in the day.

Then, suddenly, it was over and the table was silent save for the sound of chewing.

-x-x-x-

Breakfast was good and fine, and Applejack was halfway out of her seat when her grandmother cleared her throat. Without thinking, she let herself drop back down, eyes moving to rest on the older mare.

Granny Smith was leaning back in her chair, hooves folded in her lap. She had a heavy look in her eyes, the type that was always there when something was wrong or needed to be changed or at least brought out into the open for all to hear.

It was a look that Applejack knew all too well, and one she didn't want to see right then. Not with Apple Burst sitting just across from her, still toying with half of a buttered biscuit - and what a waste that was, not bothering to finish everything on her plate.

One more thing to dislike about Apple Burst. And, oh, it was turning into a never-ending list.

"There's a storm a'comin' soon. I can feel it in mah bones," said Granny Smith, head nodding slowly, like she was agreeing with herself. "It's gonna be a biggun, I tell yah. If we wanna meet our quota-"

"Granny," interrupted Applejack, and she could feel every gaze in the room land on her. Immidiately, she wished that she hadn't spoken. There was no going back though when all the attention was already on her, and so the orange mare plugged forward. "Don't yah think we should talk about this later?"

And there it was, that knowing look in her grandmother's eyes. The one that was disappointed and disapproving all at once.

The one that Applejack hated to see but had turned on her far

far

far

far too often.

"Family's family, Applejack, and I need to tell this to family. That means Apple Burst too, if'n she's gonna be here," said Granny Smith and, really, how could Applejack do anything but nod?

-x-x-x-

"So, what, your friend lives out in a forest? Let me guess, is she a squirrle?" asked Apple Burst, and there was just the smallest hint of a joke in her voice.

It passed right through Applejack though, who only heard scorn and disdain. Only heard judgement, and pulled her lips back into a scowl and walked a little quicker.

"Listen here, Apple Burst. Fluttershy's a real sweetheart, 'nd she's of the real sensitive type. So do me a favor and try not ta act like your usual rotten self, will yah?" snapped the orange coated mare, never once looking backwards.

Unseen, the slight hint of a smile vanished from Apple Burst's face. She scowled right back and snorted, picking up her pace until she was walking beside her cousin.

Didn't say anything though and that, more than anything else, caught Applejack's attention.

-x-x-x-

"Oh, please, come right in," said Fluttershy, opening the door to her cottage up a little wider. She smiled, and it was soft and sweet and gentle, like the two mares standing just outside her home weren't frowning at each other.

Apple Burst didn't wait to be invivted a second time, just brushed past the pegasus and into the sun lit home. "Well I wasn't planning on standing outside."

Casting Fluttershy a look, one that said she had known this would end badly, that this had already ended badly, Applejack followed her cousin into the house. "Thanks for havin' us over, Fluttershy. It's been a while since I was able ta come out this way."

"It really has been far too long," agreed Fluttershy, taking the time to close the door behind her. "But it's my fault too. I haven't visited you at the farm in a long, long time. Is everything going okay there?"

"Oh yeah," said Applejack, slowly walking through the house and into the living space. It was small and sparsly furnished, but clean and neat very much fitting of the pale pegaus mare. "Thing's are a little crowded lately, but that's all."

Another scowl from Apple Burst, who was already stretched out on the couch. "What? Decided your farm's getting a little small?"

Barbed tone, simple words.

Applejack hated when her cousin did that, knew full well that any response on her part would make /her/ seem like the bad one. Didn't care though, and gave a loud, angry snort -

"Would either of you like some tea?" questioned Fluttershy, setting the porcelain try down on her carved little table. The question broke through the tension, caught both Earth ponies off guard, and all that she did in response was smile.

-x-x-x-

Any time that the two cousins began to argue, Fluttershy interveened. Just in small ways. A shift on the couch, or a small yawn.

Once, she offered to close the curtains. Once, she dove ever deeper into a conversation about barns and the repair costs of rooves and how much produce would have to be harvested to get that many bits.

The entire time that Applejack and Apple Burst were there, they didn't fight at all. Niether mare realized this until they had already returned to Sweet Apple Acres.

-x-x-x-

"How long is she going to stay here?" asked Apple Bloom, and her voice cut right through the already on-going conversation.

Applejack blinked, and Twilight sheepishly looked up from the book that she had been reading out loud. "I'm sorry. Should I leave?"

"What? No, not you!" Apple Bloom shook her head like that should have been obvious, despite the fact that they were the only three mares in the kitchen.

"Oh, that's good. For a moment, I was worried I'd done something wrong." Twilight Sparkle gave a laugh, closing her book as she did. "Who are you talking about, Apple Bloom?"

With a role of her eyes, Applejack gestured towards the cieling. "She's talkin' about my no good cousin. Remember, I told yah she was in town?"

Nodding along, the younger mare walked further into the room and over to the fridge. Took a moment to look through it, pull out the biscuits and the honey, and take her own seat between the older ponies. "Yeah, her. How long is she going to stay here?"

Footsteps from outside of the kitchen and the glimpse of a dark tail disappearing down the hall. Apple Burst's words echoe through the wooden house long after she has vanished up the stairs, and in Applejack's mind even longer.

"A week. Deal with it."


End file.
